Zdolności
Artykuł o zdolnościach Zdolności Bestioludzi Orki Smród - -20 do WW gdy przeciwnik gryzie. -5 do obrażeń od ugryzień Zdolności Humanoidów Zdolności Potworów Trójrożec Atak potrójny - za każde 2 sukcesy w teście na WW dodatkowy atak Szarża - + 20 do WW gdy odległość przekracza 5 m Zdolności boskich błogosławieństw Błogosławieństwa ulepszają się wraz z poziomem rasy. Błogosławieństwo boga łowów Bazowo - przyzwanie dwóch leśnych stworzeń Bazowo - wykupione wszystkie umiejętności oparte na percepcji. Sztuka przetrwania +20 Jeżeli wcześniej wykupione +10 Bazowo - dodatkowe punkty życia (Do wykupienia) Zasadzka (Do wykupienia) Dziki atak (Do wykupienia) Silniejsze przyzwania - siła zwiększa się wraz z poziomem rasy (Do wykupienia) Dodatkowe przyzwanie (Do Wykupienia) Wyczucie natury - Każdy dodatkowy sukces pozwala wyczuć wszelkie życie w promieniu 100 m za sukces (Do wykupienia) Dziki gon - podczas pogoni za uciekającą ofiarą +20 do wszystkich fizycznych cech. Dodatkowo +1 do szybkości (Do wykupienia) Polowanie w stadzie + 10 do WW, +2 do zadanych obrażeń ( jeżeli zadawanych jest więcej typów obrażeń można wybrać do których) (Do wykupienia) Oczy Drapieżnika - Jeżeli ofiara jest obserwowana więcej niż 5 rund, efektywny pancerz zmniejsza się o Sukcesy w rzucie na spostrzegawczość. Nadstan zmniejsza efektywną wytrzymałość. (Do wykupienia po 10 rozwinięciach) - Dzika Furia. Furia na obrażeniach fizycznych i truciznach na 9 i 10 Umiejętności: (Do wykupienia)Znajomość lasu (int) (Do wykupienia)Znajomość pustyni (int) (Do wykupienia)Znajomość bagien (int) (Do wykupienia)Znajomość gór (int) (Do wykupienia)Znajomość pól,sawanny, etc. (int) Statystyki Zręczność - 15 Percepcja -15 WW - 10 Odporność - 20 Krzepa - 10 Czary łowów poziom 1,2 - Magia kapłańska Błogosławieństwo półboga lodu Bazowo + k10 obrażeń od zimna Bazowo Lodowa nowa - k10 obrażeń od zimna bliski zasięg Bazowo Odporność na zimno - dodatkowe 5 pancerza przeciw zimnu Do wykupienia Chłód do kości - zimno(tylko) przebija cały pancerz, włączając tarcze Lodowy atak - dodatkowe k10 obrażeń od zimna w walce wręcz Większa nowa - dodatkowe k10 obrażeń dla lodowej nowy Po wykupieniu wszystkich zdolności do wykupienia zdolność specjalna serce zimy. Serce Zimy - aktywacja pełna runda koncentracji. Zasięg 15m na wrogów. Zasięg 5m na WSZYSTKICH. -k10 +2 do inicjatywy wszystkich wrogów. Wszyscy wrogowie wrażliwi na zimno(nie mogą używać wytrzymałości do negacji obrażeń od zimna) Jeżeli na skutek zdolności inicjatywa spadnie do 0 przeciwnicy stają się lodowymi rzeźbami na k5 +3 rund Czary zimna poziomu 1 Błogosławieństwo boga wojny @Siodeł uzupełnij co Tobie dało. Do wykupienia: Weapon profiency - wykupienie +10 do WW +2 do obrażeń w określonej klasie broni. Po wykupieniu profki: Weapon specialization +10 do WW +2 do obrażeń w określonej klasie broni Weapon special attack (dowiaduje się po wykupieniu danej profki) Weapon Mastery +10 do WW +2 do obrażeń Weapon Master Attack (dowiaduje się po wykupieniu specki) Po wykupieniu jednej masterki możliwość wykupienia Zabranie szansy - Jeżeli przeciwnik ma więcej niż jeden atak -1 do ataku. Jeżeli ma 1 atak nie może unikać. Parować może tylko wtedy jeżeli ma tarczę. Po wykupieniu dwóch mastery Szczęście szermierza. 1 punkt szczęścia na walkę Po wykupieniu trzech mastery Możliwość wykupienia Archmastery. Archmaster atack Po wykupieniu Archmastery nowa opcja ewolucyjna Armor Profiency Light Armor Wzmocnienie kluczowych miejsc + 50 % pancerza Pancerz akrobaty + 10 do zręczności, +10 do skradania się i ukrywania będąc w Light armor (do wzięcia 2x) mając wykupione powyższe można kupić Specjalizacja w lekkim pancerzu +50% pancerza Pancerz dobrze dostosowany + 10% wytrzymałości (do wzięcia 2x) Żywiołowość - pancerz liczy się dwukrotnie przeciw żywiołom Mastery w pancerzu +50% do pancerza Nie pije pod pachami - Można założyć lekki pancerz pod inny typ pancerza - 20 do zręczności, jako bonus liczy się tylko połowa wartości lekkiego pancerza. Sprężynujący pancerz +10 ww będąc w lekkim pancerzu (2x do wzięcia) Archmastery w pancerzu +50 % do pancerza Pancerz robiony pod siebie - można złożyć dwa pancerze lekkie w jeden sumując ich magiczne właściwości. Medium Specjalizacja w pancerzu średnim + 35% do pancerza. Likwiduje kary za średni pancerz Na miękkości - +50 % pancerza przeciw obrażeniom obuchowm Wytrzymam to - wytrzymałość pancerza wzrasta o 25%(do wzięcia 2x) (odporność pancerza na obrażenia) Mastery w pancerzu średnim + 50% do pancerza Pancerz dobrze dostosowany + 10% wytrzymałości (do wzięcia 2x) Pierścionki sprężynują- jeżeli atak nie zada obrażeń, przeciwnik traci kolejny atak w tej rundzie. Jeżeli nie ma ataków nie może parować/unikać Archmastery w pancerzu średnim + 50% do pancerza Trawa się zgina, lecz nie łamie - pancerz może przyjąć obrażenia za użytkownika. 1:1, nie liczy się wytrzymałość pancerza. Heavy Specjalizacja w pancerzu ciężkim +25% do pancerza, likwiduje połowę kary za ciężki pancerz Uziemienie - przeciw obrażeniom od piorunów pancerz liczy się podwójnie Zły zad - +10 do odporności Pancerna rękawica - użytkownik jest zawsze uzbrojony. Przy ataku pięścią można wybrać jedno umagicznienie zależne od poziomu rasy. Każde użycie kosztuje manę. Mastery w pancerzu ciężkim +35% do pancerza, likwiduje połowę kary za ciężki pancerz Pancerna szarża - dodaj punkty pancerza do obrażeń podczas szarży Chłód w lecie - przeciw obrażeniom od ognia pancerz liczy się podwójnie Archmastery w pancerzu ciężkim +50% do pancerza Ciepło w zimie - przeciw obrażeniom od ognia pancerz liczy się podwójnie Superheavy Specjalizacja w pancerzu superciężkim +25%, likwiduje część kary za ciężki pancerz Uziemienie - przeciw obrażeniom od piorunów pancerz liczy się podwójnie Pancerna rękawica - użytkownik jest zawsze uzbrojony. Przy ataku pięścią można wybrać jedno umagicznienie zależne od poziomu rasy. Każde użycie kosztuje manę. Zły zad - +10 do odporności Mastery w pancerzu superciężkim +25%, likwiduje część kary za ciężki pancerz Pancerna szarża - dodaj punkty pancerza do obrażeń podczas szarży Chłód w lecie - przeciw obrażeniom od ognia pancerz liczy się podwójnie Archmastery w pancerzu superciężkim + 50%,pancerz jest bezkarny Ciepło w zimie - przeciw obrażeniom od ognia pancerz liczy się podwójnie Błogosławieństwo boga ognia Bazowe bonusy @Rysiek uzupełnij Do wykupienia Iskra kreatywności - +10 do inteligencji Aura ognia - aktywacja standardowa tura wszyscy w zasięgu 5 m dostają k10 obrażeń od ognia. Po aktywacji dodatkowe k10 obrażeń od ognia. Ofiara - bonus w zależności od poświęconej istoty Święty ogień - dodatkowe k10 obrażeń od ognia złym stworzeniom Pożoga - Wszystkie efekty obszarowe zwiększają się o 5 m. Możliwe dwukrotne rozwinięcie Piekielny ogień - +k10 obrażeń od ognia dobrym istotom Ognisty kocioł - Mieszanie ognia z innym elementem wybranym przy zakupie. Każdy element trzeba wykupić osobno Precyzyjne wypalanie - można kształtować efekty ognia Tańczące płomienie - ogień może tworzyć pomniejsze iluzje. Podpałka - dowolny przedmiot do SW Kg staje się łatwopalny Zduszenie ognia - zakańcza jeden efekt ognia. Wydane 1 many na każdy ekwiwalnet poziomu zaklęcia. za każde 3 wykupione umiejętności poziomu pierwszego, możliwy wykup umiejętności poziomu 2 Rozniecenie - czary ognia wymagają jeden poziom sukcesu mniej niż zwykle. Możliwe wykupienie 3 krotne Samopoświęcenie - za każde wydane 5 punktów życia jeden poziom sukcesu w dowolnym rzucie. Wykup przed rzutem. Wola ognia - wykup zaklęcia jako zdolności. Zaklęcie zawsze się udaje, bez dodatkowych sukcesów. Zaklęcie normalnie pobiera manę. Co 10 wykupionych zdolności ognia do kupienia jedna z poniższych zdolności. Z prochu powstałeś - wszystkie zabite istoty przy pomocy ognia można wskrzesić. Poziom zaklęcia = 1/2 skali wyzwania. W proch się obrócisz - nie można używać wytrzymałości ani pancerza przeciw następnemu zaklęciu. Zaklęcie zużywa 2x tyle many. co 15 wykupionych zdolności można kupić jedno z Serce ognia. - Wydaj punkt przeznaczenia by zaabsorbować na scenę moc boga ognia Wybraniec ognia - ekskluzywna opcja ewolucyjna. Spal to nim złoży jaja - nie można używać odporności na ogień przeciw następnemu zaklęciu. Zaklęcie zużywa 2x tyle many. Czary ognia poziom 1,2 Błogosławieństwo wielkiego boga początku i końca @Ciastek - do wyjaśnienia gdyż nie bardzo wiem czym są: Święta krew - składnik alchemiczny/magiczny - niektóre zaklęcia/mikstury muszą mieć jako składnik twoją krew Baza - Łamanie zasad - wrażliwość na sztukę, możliwość wykupienia Sztuk Szermierczych Ekskluzywne opcje ewolucyjne - Lord Apostoł Baza - +10% do statystyk, 3 ptk przeznaczenia. @Bziq uzupełnij sobię kartę o tyle brakujacych rozwinięć (6?) Do wykupienia: Witness to beginning - zmienne magii początku zwiększają się o k10. Charakter zmienia się na dobry. Jeżeli nie jest to odgrywane nie można używać żadnego świadka do końca sceny. Można mieć tylko jednego świadka aktywnego Witenss to creation - Po udanym teście tworzenia (dowolnym) dodatkowy sukces Święte światło Boska Tarcza Tchnienie Wiary Aura odwagi Akt Łaski Po wykupieniu wszystkich opcji Tworzenia do wykupienia: Mniejszy aspekt Stwórcy- Zmieniasz fromę. Koszt - wszystkie punkty many ( co najmniej 5) 2 punkty szczęścia Pełny aspekt Stwórcy - Punkt przeznaczenia Witness to demise - zmienne magii końca otrzymują kostkę druzgocenia. Charakter zmienia się na zły. Jeżeli nie jest to odgrywane nie można używać żadnego świadka do końca sceny. Można mieć tylko jednego świadka aktywnego Witnes to annihilation - Ciosy krytyczne (tylko takie zmniejszające punkty życia wroga poniżej 0) automatycznie zabijają. Karcenie niewiernych Aura zagłady Ostatni oddech Pożoga zagłady Akt Zemsty Po wykupieniu wszystkich opcji Końca do wykupienia: Mniejszy aspekt niszczyciela - Zmieniasz fromę. Koszt - wszystkie punkty many ( co najmniej 5) 2 punkty szczęścia Pełny aspekt niszczyciela - Punkt przeznaczenia i wszystkie punkty many (co najmniej 10) Wąska ścieżka pomiędzy Światłem i Ciemnością - Mając tyle samo rozdanych punktów między Światło i Ciemność aplikują się bonusy obu ścieżek. Można używać zdolności obu ścieżek. Sztuka - Śpiew Dodaj ćwierć ogłady do rzutu na inteligencję, podczas rzucania zaklęcia, lecz nie więcej niż 25% Za każde wykupienie tej zdolności zmniejsz poziom 2 zaklęć o 1. Sztuka - Szermierka Za każde wykupienie tej zdolności można wykupić 1 manewr szermierczy. Patrz księga 9 mieczy. Błogosławieństwo Boga Ciemności Statystyki @ do uzupełnienia Ostrze Ciemności Baza - Ostrze w cieniu +10 do ww za każdy wydany punkt many Coup de Grace - Przy ataku z zaskoczenia/przeciwnik nie może się bronić, jedna z kości zmienia wartość na 10. Przyczajenie - +50 do ukrywania się i skradania jeżeli jest się w cieniu - 1 punkt many Rozpłynięcie się w ciemności - ukrycie się bezkarnie, nawet gdy ktoś obserwuje - 1 punkt many Skok w cień - 2*Poziom rasy odległość teleport - 1 punkt many Po wzięciu 5 talentów można wykupić: Taniec z ciemnością - 30% do uników - 1 punkt many za turę Krok w cień - przejście w sferę cienia - dzięki temu żeby zaatakować używającego należy wykonać test na percepcję przeciw skradaniu się używającego. Używający nie może atakować Widmowe ostrze - 1 punkt many za atak - ataku nie można parować Podcięcie ścięgien - po zadanych obrażeniach zręczność celu spada o połowę, minimum 10. po wzięciu 10 talentów można wykupić: Atak upiora - ostrze przenika fizyczne przedmioty - jeżeli atakuje magiczny pancerz liczy się tylko jego właściwość magiczna przy odliczaniu obrażeń. Odbicie w cieniu - za każdym razem, gdy atakujący nie trafia z powodu uniku, nieudanego testu czy parowania, przysługuje drugi rzut na atak. Unia z ciemnością. 2 razy na turę jako akcja natychmiastowa można przejść do sfery mroku Ulepszona sfera cienia - Po wzięciu 15 talentów Unia z cieniem - egzystencja w dwóch światach Splatanie Mroku Baza - + d10 obrażeń od ciemności. Do typu obrażeń dodaje się ciemność. Macki ciemności - Tworzy 1/2 poziom rasy macek mających cechy przyzywającego Po wykupieniu 5 rozwinięć Pancerz Cieni Przynęta Gdzie światło tam i cienie Po wykupieniu 10 talentów Wewnętrzna ciemność - boost Entropia cienia - Kocioł ciemności - Twory Cienia - Tworzy przedmioty, zależnie od poziomu rasy, które egzystują tylko w ciemności Rozproszenie światła - czasowo rozprasza światło Po wykupieniu 15 talentów Ciemność wiekuista - W zasięgu 5*poziom rasy wokół postaci zawsze panuje mrok. Zaklęcia/zdolności przywołujące światło muszą zdać sporny test siły woli z użytkownikiem. Zdolności znamion Grzech główny Chciwość Grzech główny Nieczystość Grzech główny Zazdrość Grzech główny Obżarstwo Grzech główny Gniew Grzech główny Lenistwo Obżarstwo Jest w stanie zjeść prawie wszystko. Jeżeli szansa przyswojenia nowej umiejętności przekracza 50% możliwe są skutki uboczne. Trucizny, jady etc. nie stanowią przeszkody ani kary dla Obżartucha. Zjadając ciało/przedmiot ma 25% szansę zdobyć nową zdolność/umiejętność którą posiada dane ciało/przedmiot. Jeżeli ciało/przedmiot ma wyższy poziom niż poziom rasy szansa na zyskanie nowej zdolności zwiększa się. 10% per poziom umiejętności. Jeżeli ma niższy poziom szansa spada o 5% za każdy poziom. Przysługuje jeden rzut za mózg, jeden rzut za serce, jeden rzut za każde miejsce o specjalnych właściwościach ( kolec jadowy skorpiona, pancerz pancernika, ostrze magicznego miecza) Można także łączyć dwa lub więcej wcześniej zdobytych cech. Robi się to na dwa sposoby: Wydając rozwinięcie (pewny sukces, niekompatybilne cechy nie powodują automatycznej porażki) Losowo ( na rzucie k10 3 i więcej uzyskuje połączenie cech. Nieudany rzut bądź niekompatybilne cechy powodują utratę wszystkich łączonych cech) Przykładem połączenia jest - Pancerz pancernika, pancerz trójrożca, pancerz złotego pająka -> złota łuska dająca 6 punktów pancerza na wszystkich lokalizacjach bezkarnie. Pycha (Duma wcześniej) Emanacja siły wewnętrznej, wynikająca z przekonania o własnej sile i sprawności oraz, bycia lepszym od innych, co najważniejsze, potrzebie posiadania większej siły, poprzez: Rozkazy: Cierp (siła uzależniona od liczby sukcesów - najwyższe stadia to paraliżujący ból i agonia)(2 punkty pychy), Sporny test SW. Każdy poziom wygrania nakłada karę do wszystkich statystyk -10 (max -30). Kara schodzi 10% co turę. Każdy sukces ponad 3 nakłada 1 punkt prawdziwych obrażeń(nie odejmuje się pancerz ani wyrzymałość). Jeżeli rozkaz nakaladany jest na grupę, to rzucający ma karę -5% za każdego osobnika, któremu rozkazuje) (4 Punkty Pychy -10 % do rzutu za każde 5 stworzeń) Stój (2 punkty pychy) - Postrzymanie wrogów na k5 rund. test siły woli o modyfikatorze ujemnym równym połowie siły woli rzucającego zaokrąglanemu w dół do 10 zrzuca rozkaz. Można rozkazać więcej niż jednemu wrogowi. Każdy kolejny wróg zmniejsza karę SW całego rozkazu o 10. Giń (instant death)(wydanie 6 punktów pychy) - Ofiara traci poziom rasy * 10 + bonus z SW + pozostałe punkty pychy punktów życia. Nie liczy się pancerz. Nie liczy się wytrzymałość.Wygrany sporny siły woli zmniejsza obrażenia o połowę. Asymiluj (połączenie właściwości obu przedmiotów w jeden bądź upgrade jednego poprzez asymilację kryształu, innego przedmiotu, czegoś o specjalnych właściwościach etc.)(4 punkty Pychy), (Do wykupienia) mów prawdę (Do wykupienia) zabij go (Do wykupienia) na kolana Pychę : Duma (boost +10 do ALL statystyk na czas Sceny dla członków grupy uznawanej za sojuszników). Dodatkowe sukcesy - wyrzucenie 2 i więcej sukcesów na teście dodaje automatycznie 1 dodatkowy sukces do puli. Pogardę dla wrogów: (do wykupienia) W razie niepowodzenia rzutu, wróg otrzymuje dodatkowe niepowodzenie (do wykupienia) W razie niezadania obrażeń podczas trafionego '''ataku + 10 do ww na ripostę + 5 do obrażeń (do wykupienia) -10 Ogłady dla wrogów podczas próby wpłynięcia na bohatera (wielokrotnie) (do wykupienia) +10 do siły woli podczas testów strach (wielokrotnie) Punkty '''Pychy zbiera się poprzez wywyższanie się oraz poniżanie innych. Punkty Pychy można wydać na słowa mocy. Tymczasowy zasób punktów Pychy max 10 - każdy kolejny jedno rozwinięcie Chciwość Siła natury postaci która nosi to znamię może wpływać na wydarzenia dziejące się wokół niej (głównie na jej korzyść). Chciwość kumuluje się w Małą Materię Chciwości lub Większą Materię Chciwości - może zostać ona wykorzystana do spotęgowania Manifestacji Chciwości lub wpłynąć na los bohatera. Mistrz Gry nagradza gracza tymi counterami za wybitne przejawy chciwości. Nie ma górnej granicy otrzymanych punktów chciwości. Duży punkt liczy się jako dwa małe przy nakładanych bonusach. Daje więcej możliwości użyty jako życzenie. Aby zamanifestować chciwość gracz musi rzucić kością, zamiast tego może wykorzystać Materię Chciwości lub spotęgować nią efekt. Materia chciwości działa jak życzenie. Można życzyć sobie tylko tego co bezpośrednio przyniesie postaci zysk: Otwarcia drzwi do skarbca, wygrania w kości, podporządkowania się czegoś, zwielokrotnienia zysku, przyzwania przedmiotu/stworzenia, stworzenia konkretnego przedmiotu(klucza do wspomnianego skarbca), kolejnego po lub zamiast szczęścia przerzutu gdy coś może przynieść zysk. Ograniczenia nakładane są tylko sytuacyjnie przez mistrza gry. Oprócz tego materia chciwości może zostać wydana na dodatkowe manifestacje. Manifestacje się wykupuje za 1 rozwinięcie każde. Manifestacja Chciwości: Byle się nachapać: Buff do statystyk ofensywnych (+10 za każdy punkt małej materii chciwości), debuff do defensywnych, szybkość (+2 za każdy wydane punkt) Legendarny cwaniak: Gdy omawiany jest zysk lub tematy pokrewne (jak zamek do skarbca) do każdej zdolności dodaje się INT (nawet gdy raz już był dodany) Między mną a złotem: Zdefiniuj jasno gdzie jest skarb. Myślisz tylko jak się do niego dobrać. Dopóki go nie zdobędziesz nie możesz zyskać nic. 'Nawet jeżeli przed twoimi stopami leżą diamenty. Za każdy wydany punkt chciwości +10 do wszystkich statystyk do momentu zdobycia skarbu. Odgrywanie tego zwiększa ilość zwróconych punktów chciwości. Pierwszy do złota: Dodatkowa akcja za punkt chciwości Nieczystość Znamię rozłożone jest na 3 podstawowe drzewka, 'żądza krwi, pragnienie potęgi oraz libido, kolejne pojawią się po osiągnięciu kolejnych poziomów drzewka znamienia, takie jak np. żądza wiedzy, czy władzy. Poziom pierwszy: Żądza krwi: - Szał bitewny: poziom rasy dodawany do obrażeń sojusznikom. Rozwinięcie: po aktywowaniu przez trzy tury naznaczony otrzymuje dodatkowy atak w każdej rundzie. - Utoczenie krwi: po zabiciu przeciwnika poziom walki wręcz zwiększa się o 5%, maksymalnie do 25% - Skosztowanie posoki: Raz na scenę naznaczony może skosztować krwi zranionej, bądź zabitej przez siebie istoty lecząc k10 punktów obrażeń w przypadku istoty o poziomie rasy mniejszej bądź równej posiadanej i 2k10 w przypadku poziomu rasy wyższej niż obecnie posiadana. Rozwinięcie: przejęcie siły: po skosztowaniu krwi 3 dominujące umiejętności ranionej istoty zwiększają um. naznaczonego o 10%, lub przejmuje on jedną unikalną umiejętność jej rasy na czas sceny. Libido - Oczarowanie: Istota musi wykonać test na SW, inaczej zostanie ogłuszona na k5 rund. Rozwinięcie: grupowe oczarowanie - naznaczony może zauroczyć liczbę istot równą poziomowi swojej rasy, jednak ogłuszenie trwa jedynie jedną rundę - Uwodzenie: Istota musi wykonać rzut na siłę woli, w przypadku niepowodzenia, jej nastawienie zwiększa się o jeden zgodnie z poniższym: # Wroga # Nieprzyjazna # Neutralna # Przyjazna # Pomocna W przypadku tej zdolności można wybrać jedynie jedno rozwinięcie. Rozwinięcie: "W miłości i na wojnie..." - Bojowe wykorzystanie uwodzenia - przeciwnik musi wykonać test na SW, niepowodzenie obniża poziom wszystkich zdolności o 10 razy liczbę porażek. Efekt działa tylko przeciwko naznaczonemu. Rozwinięcie 2: grupowe uwodzenie - naznaczony może uwieść liczbę istot równa poziomowi swojej rasy - Owoce żądzy - Zwiększa chęć i zapał spółkowania. Ciąża trwa dwa razy krócej, a młode rodzą się znacznie silniejsze. Pragnienie potęgi - Pragnę mocy: Wszystkie umiejętności wzrastają o 10%. Rozwinięcie: Pragnę ... (siły, mądrości, bojowej sprawności, etc.), naznaczony wykonuje rzut na SW, w przypadku powodzenia, dodatkowo jedna z umiejętności wzrasta o 20%. - Przytłaczająca moc: Postać może wykonać jedynie jeden atak w walce wręcz w rundzie, zadający podwójną liczbę obrażeń. Uderzenie jest na tyle forsowne, że postać nie jest w stanie bronić się, ani atakować w kolejnej rundzie. Rozwinięcie: Postać może wykonywać akcje obronne. - Uosobienie mocy: Zastraszanie i dowodzenie zwiększone o 10%. Rozwinięcie: Poziom umiejętności wzrasta do 20% Zdolności Ogrzych Kul @gracze - jak uzupełnicie swoje ogrze kule, dostaniecie dokładny opis swojej 3-ceij kuli Ogrze kule - inaczej Orby. Charakterystyczne części ciała (zazwyczaj w kształcie kuli) występujące u niektórych ras potworów. Ze znanych dotychczas są to: ogr, lord, wendigo. Ich miejsce w ciele potworów wyglądem przypominają przystosowany do tego celu socket. Zawierają w sobie unikalne zdolności aktywowane once/few times per day albo pasywne. Niektóre posiadają swoje nazwy @Siodeł i oko Asury. Orby Mordecai'a: Łokeć lewej ręki - Biały Orb Początku -> dodaje k10 na 3 rundy do magii/zdolności początku Łokieć prawej ręki - Czarny Orb Końca -> dodaje k10 na 3 rundy do magii/zdolności końca Czoło - deltoid, Szafirowy Orb Kreacji -> dodaje jedną magiczną właściwość do noszego przedmiotu, enchant ekwiwalent poziomu rare. Sfery Asury: Prawa ręka: Sfera rzemiosła - pozwala raz dziennie zastąpić jeden komponent przy tworzeniu przedmiotu (czas, materiał, rzadki komponent, etc.), maksymalnie do poziomu rasy. Błękitny matowy kamień. Prawy biceps: Sfera pogromcy - raz dziennie przez pięć tur pozwala przerzucać 9 oraz 10 na pięć rund. Sfera koloru krwi, wyglądająca jak szklana kula wypełniona płynem. Lewe oko: Sfera objawienia - Pozwala na analizowanie materii ożywionej oraz nieożywionej i gwarantująca dodatkowe sukcesy m, in do tworzenia przedmiotów, przebicia pancerza, etc. poprzez dogłębną analizę. Rzut na wycenę + INT. Gwarantuje premię +30 do wyceny. Zdolności uniwersalne: Monkey Grip - władanie dwuręczną bronią jedną ręką. Umiejętność wykupuje się na każdą rękę oddzielnie, po jednym rozwinięciu. Wymaganiem jest 60 krzepy/siły. Trzymanie broni dwuręcznej w jednej ręce jest karane -10 do WW za każdą rękę. Oznacza to, że trzymanie dwóch dwuręcznych toporów karane jest -20 do WW. Kara jest zmniejszana o 10 za każde wydane rozwinięcie. Broń dwuręczna trzymana w jednej ręce pozbawiona jest bonusu druzgocenia